A sample of 200 young Samoan men and women will be recruited to study the effects of modernization and migration on physical and mental health. The basic premise of the research links life events and experiences to stress as measured by urinary hormone excretion and self-reported health outcomes. Social support is seen as a mediating factor. Additional social, demographic and health data will be collected for contextual information. The design will contrast several Samoan populations living in Samoa and the U.S. A longitudinal component will exploit data previously collected to determine selectivity of migration and social changes accompanying migration.